Beda
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Nico kerap kali berpikir bahwa ada terlalu banyak perbedaan antara dirinya dan Will.


**~oo0o0oo~**

" **Beda"**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** **The Heroes Of Olympus**

belong's to

 **Rick Riordan**

 **Beda (c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

 _Apa kontra itu sebuah lelucon?_

" _Yeah_. Memang payah, kan?"

Nico menatap Annabeth— yang duduk sambil megasah belati di sebelahnya— dengan satu alis terangkat, isyarat meminta penjelasan.

"Otak Ganggang, maksudku." Tegas Annabeth, menyempatkan diri sekilas untuk menujuk dengan gerak dagu ke arah Percy yang kini tampak sibuk di selat Long Island. Tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang kesetatan sambil menunggangi Nyonya O'Leary yang berusaha mencaplok Blackjack.

Nico mengernyit menatap pemandangan itu. Anehnya, semakin Nico dewasa, semakin Percy terlihat seperti anak-anak di matanya.

Annabeth menghembuskan napas berat, membuat Nico kembali menoleh. "Agaknya, aku mulai paham mengapa ibuku tidak pernah akur dengan Poseidon. Jika separo darah Poseidon saja sudah seperti Percy, maka Poseidon yang asli pasti.." Annabeth mengangkat bahu seolah bergidik ngeri. "Itu sangat berlawanan dengan keperibadian dan citra ibuku sebagai Dewi Kebijaksanaan."

Nico mengangguk, setuju sepuluh juta persen pada Annabeth, dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian meraka hanya sama-sama terdiam, deru angin dan gesekan pada beati Annabeth adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi kekosongan. Angin dari arah pantai menyapu rambut Nico, menggelitik kulit di bagian tulang pipinya yang pucat dan menonjol. Aroma asin air laut berduyun-duyun mengisi paru-parunya. _Laut_ , Nico membatin geli, membuatnya tersenyum spontan. Ia suka laut, selalu. Terlepas dari perasaannya pada Percy Jackson maupun tidak, ia tetap menyukai laut.

"Tapi kalian saling menyukai." Akhirnya Nico menyahut sambil menatap mata abu-abu Annabeth. "Terlepas dari persoalan Athena dan Poseidon, ku pikir kalian termasuk pasangan yang serasi."

Annabeth memberinya senyum miring.

"Lagi pula, Percy kelihatannya sudah cinta mati padamu."

Annabeth kelihatan terkejut akan kalimat yang satu itu. Sekilas ia menatap Nico dengan kedua mata melebar tanpa berkedip.

"Reyna bilang, bahkan meski ingtannya baru pulih setelah huru-hara yang diciptakan Hera, ia terus saja menujimu setinggi langit."

Kali ini, Nico bisa melihat semburat merah muda mencoret kedua pipi Annabeth. Sementara putri Athena itu menunduk malu sambil memelintir ujung rambut pirang keritingnya. _Manis juga_ , pikir Nico. Lalu dia segera tersadar dan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pemikiran itu.

"Padahal kami lain sekali." Sahut Annabeth tiba-tiba, dan Nico sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat rona pada wajahnya. "Kau pahamlah, Percy begitu impulsif dan tanpa perhitungan, dia nyaris sepenuhnya hanya mengandalkan isting ikan dan kudanya." Pelipis Annabeth berkerut ganjil. " Atau kita singkat saja, dia bodoh."

Nico mengangguk. "Sepakat."

Annabeth kini ganti memandangnya denga tatapan heran dan geli. Tapi Nico malah membalasnya dengan senyum miring. "Meski aku kira julukan idiot lebih cocok untuk pacarmu."

Annabeth menangguk-angguk seolah sepakat dengan pemikiran brilian itu. "Barangkali sebagian otaknya memang hanya berisi air garam."

Lalu mereka berdua saling menatap dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Angin pantai berhembus lagi, garam laut menyegarkan dan hawa panas samar. Dalam satu gerak rileks Nico menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya. Alhasil, kini keningnya terbuka, kulit putih pucat di atas matanya yang gelap dan berkantung.

"Tapi aku menyukainya," Nico menoleh lagi, kali ini Annabeth bahkan tidak mengatakan itu sambil menantapnya. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah Percy sambil tersenyum geli. Mata kelabunya berbinar lugu sekaligus gemas. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Otak Ganggang." Nada bicaranya melantur aneh seperti orang mabuk. Lalu gadis itu bangun dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk calana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya, kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Terkadang.." katanya sambil menunduk menatap mata Nico, "perbedaan itu tidak selalu buruk, kan?"

Nico butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Annabeth, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu."

Dan hanya butuh skitar tiga detik sampai Annabeth mengucapkan beberapa kata perizinan, lalu berlari menghampiri Percy ke pantai. Melompat ke punggung anjing Neraka milik Percy dan duduk di belakag sang putra Poseidon.

 _Perbedaan, ya?_

Nico mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah hitam di dekat kakinya, berkonsentrasi sedikit, lalu membangkitkan seekor kerangka anjing. Nico membiarkan kerangka anjing itu bermain dan berputar-putar di sekitar kakinya. Lalu Nico mengalihkan pandang lagi, kali ini ia memokuskan perhatiannya pada rumpun bunga liar yang tumbuh di dekat tempatnya duduk.

"Persephone."

Nico tersenyum miring. Bergerak memetik setangkai bunga, membawanya hingga dekat dagu, lalu memutar batang kecil nan rapuhnya seperti remaja kebingungan. Persephone, Dewi Musim Semi, bagaimana perasaanya taktala ditaksir Hades, Dewa orang Mati?

Persephone begitu cantik dan berkilauan. Disirami hawa hangat musim semi dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Penuh warna, ceria, membawa memori akan kebahagiaan dan pengharapan bagi semua orang. Nico bertanya-tanya apa yang Hades janjikan untuk memikat Sang Dewi? Dekorasi kamar yang penuh tengkorak prajurit Yunani? Anjing Neraka nan imut? Padang hukuman yang dipenuhi jeritan merdu orang mati? Konyol.

Dan sebelum Nico sempat mendengus atau tertawa, siulan utlrasonik sudah lebih dahulu menyentaknya. Bunga di tangannya terlempar jauh entah kemana. Bahkan anjing kerangkanya kembali ambruk menjadi tumpukkan tulang lalu melebur ke dalam tanah di kakinya.

"Hai, sedang apa di sini?"

Will muncul dari belakangnya, memberi tepukan ringgan paga bahu Nico lalu mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sebelah Nico. Nico memejamkan mata, menarik napas, da menghitung sampai tiga, lalu menghembuskannya sambil membuka mata da menoleh pada Will.

"Apa-apaan itu, Solace?"

Will balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Maksudmu yang ini?" Will bersiul lagi, membuat Nico ingin meninju tulang hidung putra Apollo itu. "Itu salah satu bakat musikku, ku pikir kau sudah tahu. Siulan ultrasonik." Will mengatakkannya dengan bangga.

"Hentikan itu, Will. Kau bisa memecahkan semua gendang telinga pekemah."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Will singkat. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Merencanakan tour keliling duniaku." Jawab Nico asal. Dan jawaban itu berhasil menarik perhatian Will. Putra Apollo di sampingnya kini mentapnya dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Dengan apa?" Desak Will, kerutan-kerutan akibat tonjolan urat serius mulai bermunculan di sekitar wajahnya. kalau sudah begini, Nico justru semakin gemas untuk menggodanya, astaga.

"Perjalanan bayangan, tentu saja." Nico berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar datar dan misterius.

"Kedengarannya seperti kau barusaja berpidato untuk menyambut eksekusi mati."

Nico hanya mengeluarkan dengus kesal setangah geli.

"Serius, Nic. Aku tidak ingin melihat pacarku terbuyarkan dalam bayang-bayang sebelum hari pernikahan."

Nico berharap ia tidak merona.

" _Shut up_ , William. Biasakah kau tidak.." Nico ingin memaki dan setidaknya menggetok ubun-ubun Will sepuluh kali dengan pedang sytigan. Tapi ketika menatap Will—yang didapati Nico adalah mata biru menawan Will serta rambut pirangnya yang mengikal di sekitar telinga bergerak-gerak geli tertiup angin pantai serta bintik-bintik halus di sekitar pipinya—itu semua malah membuyarkan konsesntasinya. Nico menghembuskan napas panjang. "sudahlah.." Ia kalah.

"Aku doktermu, Nico di Angelo." Kata Will dengan suara tegas mirip hakim. "Aku bertanggung jawab atas kondisi medismu. Jadi jangan coba-coba melawan perkataan Doker Will jika kau tidak ingin berujung di ruang kesehatan bersama seember sirup penurun panas."

"Apalah."

Nico berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini Will sedang mengunyunggingkan senyum cemerlang nan jailnya, senum yang diwariskan darai sang ayah, Apollo. Sampai beberapa saat kedepan, mereka berdua hanya duduk bersebalahan tanpa berbicara apapun. Menikmati senja yang mulai menyapa Perkemahan.

"Bagaimana ayahmu?" Will memecah keheningan itu degan sebuah pertayaan.

Nico menetapnya sambil mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Will balas menatap lurus ke sapasang mata pualam Nico. Hingga perpaduan kedua pasang manik mata yang berlainan itu kini memebantuk benang penghubung tak kasat mata. "Apa Hades termasuk tamu yang akan datang jika kita mengundangnya?"

Nico nyaris tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. "Seperti ayahku peduli saja."

"Tapi kelihatannya dia peduli."

"Tidak, Hades terlalu sibuk menyiksa orang mati."

"Itu memang tugasnya. Bukan salah ayahmu jika dia selalu sibuk, banyak orang yang mesti dihukum, banyak monster yang meski dijaga agar tidak kabur."

"Ya, terserah. Lagi pula tidak ada yang peduli pada tugas-tugas Hades."

"Tapi aku peduli."

"Kau bahkan tidak kenal ayahku, kenapa juga harus peduli?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Nico menantap Will dengan pandangan ganjil, tapi pemuda pirang itu hanya memasng ekspresi serius seolah dia talah ribuan tahun memikirkan kata-katanya dan tak punya sedikit pun keraguan atas hal itu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Ayahmu, Hades." Kata Will lagi seolah mengonfirmasi ucapan sebelumnya

Nico menatapnya bengong. "Kau bertemu ayahku? Tapi, bagaimana?"

Will angkat bahu. "Aku sedang membersihkan peralatan medis di kabin Apollo, lalu dia muncul begitu saja dari balik bayang-bayang lemari." Lazimya, seseorang yang habis menemui Dewa Orang Mati pasti gemetar ketakutan, tidak bisa tenang, atau bahkan terhisap nyawa dan energinya hingga menyisakan zombie. Tapi Will justru nyengir lebar seolah baru saja ditraktir minuman mahal super enak.

"Benar, Hades memang sedikit berbeda dari Dewa-Dewi yang lain. Dia tidak muncul dengan cara yang rusuh seperti ledakan cahaya atau semacamnya, dia hanya serta merta memadat tiba-tiba dari balik bayang-bayang. Dia juga tidak bersinar-sinar menyilaukan, wajahnya tidak dibuat serupawan mungkin. Hades menampilkan eskpresi dingin dan muram, lalu suaranya serak ketika mengucapkan ' _halo'_ padaku." Will tersenyum geli, dan harus diakui bahwa Nico mulai khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan jiwa Will.

"Tapi aku tidak terkejut, aku sudah sering berlatih menghadapi perjumpaan yang seperti itu dari putranya." Will mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum penuh makna pada Nico.

"Dasar bodoh." Adalah komentar paling bijak yang bisa Nico berikan. Will tertawa puas sambil mengacak-acak rambut gelap Nico yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Nico akhirnya. Sejujurnya Nico tidak siap jika ayahya datang menemui Will dengan maksud untuk menyampaikan serangkaian petisi mati, ucapan bela sungkawa, dan memberi kelonggaran bagi Will beberapa menit karena Hades merasa tak enak jika membawa Will ke dunia bawah begitu saja sebelum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Nico. Yeah, Hades memang ayah yang paling pengertian.

"Dia bilang aku bisa jadi Dokter yang hebat suatu hari nanti."

"Apa?"

"Dan dia cuma mengigatkan, meski nantinya kau sudah jadi dokter hebat, aku harus tetap memperhatikan kondsimu. Hades bilang, aku barangkali satu-satunya dokter yang cocok untukmu."

Nico sukses melotot tak percaya. Nico memang sudah bisa membaca pikiran Will, dan Nico bisa yakin bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidak sedag berbohong sepeutar petemuannya dengan Hades. Tapi Nico masih kesulitan memercayai fakta yang tersaji di depannya kini. Hades berkata begitu? Benarkah? Apa maksudnya? Hades sulit diprediksi. Pada akhrnya Nico malah menghembuskan napas berat. "Jangan dipirkan." Katanya kepada Will. "Ayahku memang sering begitu, bahkan aku pun kesulitan memahaminya."

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu. Bahkan mungkin Apollo yang Dewa Ramalan pun tidak akan bisa menebak jalan pikiran Hades." Ujar Will, lalu pemuda itu tersenyum dan dengan sangat berhati-hati mengambil salah satu tangan Nico lalu menngenggamnya. Nico mesti mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernapas normal kala jemari-jemari hangat milik Will membungkus kelima jemarinya yang kurus dan dingin. "Pernahkah kau membayangkan masa depan?"

Nico mendengus, "Biasanya tidak." Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pada genggaman Will rasanya merambat kesepanjang pori-pori kulitnya, menghantarkan setruman menggelitik yang menyenangkan ke dasar perutnya. "Kau paham, kan? Anak-anak blasteran jarang diberi kesempatan untuk memikirkan masa depan, karena pikiran mereka kebanyakan harus diambil alih oleh sekoloni monster yang tak henti berlomba membunuh setiap semenit sekali."

Will bersiul kecil, bukan suilan ultrasonik, syukurlah. "Itu benar." katanya. "Tap akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering berpikir andai bisa hidup sampai dewasa.."

"Oh, ya?" Kini Nico menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, ia mulai penasaran. "Seperti apa itu?"

Mata biru Will berbinar-binar. "Aku akan membuka praktikku sebgai Dokter di dekat kota. Sesekali, aku akan menemukan pasienku sebagi anak yang sering tertimpa masalah karena dia seorang blasteran. Lalu aku akan membimbingnya perlahan ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Ya, aku akan membuka praktik Dokter sambil diam-diam merekrut para pekemah. Jika ada waktu senggang, aku akan sesekali mengunjungi pekemahan balsteran, memberi beberapa bimbingan medis ke kabin Apollo."

"Kedengarannya menarik." Komentar Nico, tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum membayangkan Will sebagai doket berjas putih yang hobi menyusup diam-diam ke perkemahan, atau berbisik pelan _'Kau anak blasteran, salah satu orang tuamu pasti dewa-dewi olimpia, itu bagus, Nak_.' kepada seoarang anak lugu yang berobat padanya.

"Dan kau akan ada di sana."

Nico menoleh tak percaya. "Aku?" Ia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Will menatapnya sambil tersenyum sempurna. "Tentu saja. Kau akan ada di sana, bersamaku."

Nico mendengus. "Seorang keturunan Hades sebagai asisten dokter Will."

"Aku tahu itu kedangarannya sedikit ganjil."

"Sedikit ganjil?" Nico sudah berusaha tapi nada bicaranya tetap terdengar sarkatis. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu di sana, Will? Memberi tahu para pasien bahwa mereka telah dekat dengan maut dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menulis surat wasiat? Coba kau bayangkan ini, kau sedang menangani pasienmu di meja operasi, lau aku muncul tiba-tiba di ruangan operasimu dengan perjalanan bayangan. Aku akan melihatmu membedah sang pasien, lalu aku melihat aura kematian dan sisa waktu pasienmu yang kian menipis. Dan dengan bijak aku akan datang menghampirmu, meremas bahumu sambil berkata ' _Hei, Will, kerjamu hebat. Tapi pasien ini tidak akan tertolong, seperempat jam lagi ia akan tiba di meja pengadilan dunia bawah dan menerima putusan. Ku rasa ia tak akan sempat menulis wasiat, jadi kita akan temui dia di istana ayahku saja, lalu mendengarkan wasiatnya.'_ Atau ketika kau sedang melakukan terapi kepada salah satu pasienmu yang mengidap penyakit parah, aku akan datang dan tanpa bisa mencegah aku otomatis berkata ' _Tuan Pasien, anda seratus persen sudah rapuh, berpotensi besar untuk mati, saat ini awan kematian telah menggelilingi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh anda. Tapi tenang saja, saya rasa anda orang yang baik. Anda akan masuk Elypsum, itu tempat terbaik di teritori ayah saya, Dewa Orang Mati_.' begitu?"

Selama beberap saat Will hanya menatap Nico bengong seolah kehilangan kata-kata, lalu akhirnya pemuda pirang itu berkata cerdas seperti. "Eh..oh, Wow."

Nico membuang napas berat, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pantai. Percy dan Annabeth sudah tidak kelihatan di sana, hanya ada sisa cahaya matahari yang memantul jingga di atas permukaan laut, perasaan sedih tiba-tiba merayap dingin ke tubuh Nico. "Kau berbakat alami menyelamatkan dan memberi harapan pada nyama orang lain. Sementara aku berakat alami melihat aura kematian dan berinteraksi dengan orang mati. Kau paling cocok dengan sinar matahari, aku membutuhkan bayang-bayang gelap. Tidakkah kau berpikir, bahwa kita.." Nico menelan ludah dengan susah payah." sungguh berlainan?" Ia mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar, tapi justru terdengar tercekat menyedihkan di akhir kalimat.

"Nico," Panggil Will, dan ketika Nico menoleh Will langsung menciumnya. Nico menegang, ia melihat Will memejamkan mata, salah satu tangan putra Apollo itu merengkuh leher Nico, menjaganya tetap di tempat. Bibir Will basah, tapi hangat. Selalu hangat. Atau barangkali memang bibir Nico yang selalu dingin? _Perbedaan lagi_ , Nico mendesah, ia tidak peduli.

Rambut Will berantakan di seputar tengkuk dan keningnya, pirang dan halus, Nico bernapas dan menghirup aroma udara musim panas dari tubuh Will, lalu ia memejamkan mata, dan balas mencium Will. Rasa dingin yang semula datang melingkupi kita berangsur-angsur mulai sirna. Berganti menjadi nyaman dan hangat lalu memanas dan meledak-ledak di dalam jantungnya.

Dan ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, Nico bisa menatap langsung sepasang netra biru milik Will dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hembus napasnya menyapu permukaan kulit Nico, begitupun sebaliknya. Hangat dan intens. Terengah namun mengasikkan. Will tersenyum miring. "Kau habis makan coklat?"

Nico mendengus dan tertawa. "Salah satu anak dari pondok Aphrodite memberikannya padaku."

"Wow! Apa sekarang aku punya saingan?"

Nico tak mengubrisnya, ia tertawa geli dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Will. "William Solace." Nico menyebutkan nama itu dengan penuh pehayatan dan sekelumat perasaan yang ia sendiri ta yakin dapat menjelaskannya secara merinci.

"Ya?"

" _Do you remember on that day, when you whisper that words to me_?"

" _I love you_?"

" _Yeah_.." Nico menarik napas panjang. _"I Felt so peacefull and safe..and I didn't care what happened from that day on, I know nothig can't be that bad, because I had you_."

Will terkekeh geli. Menundukkan kepalanya hingga ujung hidungnya kini bisa menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Nico yang pucat. Rambut mereka saling menimpa satu sama lain. Membuat kombinasi warna kuming pirang dan hitam pekat seperti serangkaian benang kusut yang diburai dari serat ekor lebah. Sangat kontras.

 _Apa kontra seburuk itu?_

Nico rasa tidak.

 **END**

A/N: _Beda nggak selalu buruk, kok._

Kita ada karena perbedaan yang bersatu. Kita hancur karena mengkambing hitamkan perbadaan atas dasar ego yang berlebih. Dan selama Bhinneka Tunggal Ika masih dalam cengkraman Sang Garuda, Ia pasti mampu terbang lebih tinggi. Karena Ia adalah sayap ketiga bagi Sang Garuda.

Selamat hari Kelahiran Pancasila.

Damilah Indonesiaku.

Maaf malah bikin ff beginian(?) wkwk /bungkuk-bungkuk/ditendang


End file.
